SM083: Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!
is the 40th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Faba, from Aether Paradise, has come to the Pokémon School to act as a special lecturer for today's class. In order to get the students interested in science, he has prepared a machine that can turn anything big or small with a single flick of a switch, putting the objects into Poké Ball-like capsule for a portable purpose, such as moving a house anywhere. Faba prepares to give them a demonstration right away, but the machine won't work right. And when he finally thought he got it started, Ash, Lillie and Sophocles end up becoming tiny. Episode Plot Much to the class' dismay, Faba greets the children. Lillie asks why is he here, and Faba answers that Lusamine has asked him to come to the school. He explains he will show the children the marvels of science, and asks of them to refer to him as "Professer". Ash asks Faba what kind of science will he show them; Faba displays a machine, and asks of the children to refer to him as "Inventors Director". Lana questions how his title could've changed so quickly. Faba shows the heroes a Poké Ball, and reminds how large Pokémon, like Exeggutor or Snorlax, can be shrunk down to fit inside the device. Guided by this information, Faba crafted this machine that can shrink down any item to be fit inside a small Poké Ball-look alike transparent capsule. Thus, any large object, like a house, can be moved over in a short moment. To demonstrate, Faba activates the machine to target the blackboard. Much to his disappointment, the blackboard remains the same size, even if Faba activates the machine additional times. The heroes glare Faba, whom Kukui reminds that he just needs to configure the machine. Faba does so and activates the machine. The machine rattles and emits a beam, which nearly hits the heroes, who hide behind their desks. Unfortunately, Ash, Lillie and Sophocles get hit by the beam. The rest see the trio has disappeared, though Faba states the machine shut down, and have not been placed inside capsules. Rotom places its wig to act as a detective to find them. Ash, Sophocles and Lillie scream, as Pikachu finds them under a table, but have shrunk down. The three are put on a table; Lana claims they are like figurines, while Kukui compares them to have used Minimize move. Faba is calm about this, as he places the trio inside capsules. Next, Faba presses the buttons, but this only opens the capsules. Seeing the trio is not growing back, Faba panics, while Lana calls Faba a "Fail Branch Chief". To resize them, Faba asks Rotom's help, and goes to repair the machine. Meanwhile, Ash and Lillie ride Pikachu. Sophocles rolls atop Togedemaru, causing envy in Lana. Kukui hurries Faba up to fix the machine, and Rotom checks the program. In an accident, Togedemaru bashes the machine, breaking it, and bumps into Pikachu. Thus, Togedemaru is sent flying with Ash, Sophocles and Lillie into the river. Much to their shock, the group is sucked into a whirlpool, and they exit to a river. To find them, Kiawe tosses Ash's Rowlet in the air, but the latter sleeps while flying. Due to this being an emergency, the rest of the class go to find them, equipped as Ultra Guardians. Rotom, however, is pulled by Faba, since he needs its help. The group continues floating on Togedemaru in the river. Ash thinks this is fun, but Lillie reminds they are still far from the school. Suddenly, they feel tremors, as a Mudsdale passes by, and accidentally causes waves that soak the group. They get washed up on shore, as Lillie states every tiny situation is a big adventure to them. Just then, the group encounters a big angry Rattata, but it is easily beaten by Togedemaru. Ash and Sophocles thank Togedemaru, while Lillie ties her hair in a ponytail, and has accepted the life of a tiny person. She exclaims they don't know when they'll return to their normal size. Sophocles protests, but Ash is with Lillie, since this is living like a Pokémon. Sophocles panics, reminding they are even smaller than Togedemaru. A bunch of Dedenne arrive and emit sparks. They come to Togedemaru, who also emits sparks. They combine the electricity, which links Pikachu's electric sense from a distance, and goes with Snowy to that location. Lillie is nevertheless ready for the life of a small person. They imagine writing notes with ordinary-sized pencils or jumping across the rope. Sophocles is not fond of this, and wishes to turn back and find the school. Ash wishes to have such adventures, as he and Lillie are flying with Comfey. To catch up with them, Sophocles rolls on Togedemaru. Ash and Lillie get carried through the city, and get the attention of the Alolan Persian, Pershie, who licks its lips with a great opportunity to get revenge on Ash. Kiawe, Mallow and Lana are searching for the group, and find Pikachu and Snowy with Togedemaru. The Pokémon go in a direction, and the rest of the Ultra Guardians follow them. Ash and Lillie continue flying, but do not see Sophocles, who was following them a moment ago. Suddenly, a Murkrow begins to attack them. The two fall down and bounce into a bunch of fruit, and encounter Mrs. Anela. She sees the two have been affected, too, for Sophocles came to the stand already and is eating some fruit. Per Moani's favor, Ash and Lillie go to eat some fruit, but realize they cannot remove the skin. Suddenly, the fruit starts falling down, causing Sophocles to be blown away and Togedemaru to get hit on the head. Moani asks of the people around to help collect the fruit. As the fruit stops moving, Ash, Lillie and Sophocles encounter a vengeful Pershie, who bullied Ash's Torracat when the latter was a Litten some time ago. Pershie pushes the unconscious Togedemaru, from whom Ash, Lillie and Sophocles run away from. Once the latter three save themselves, Pershie pursues them. Mallow finds Togedemaru, and helps her wake up, then tells Kiawe and Lana that Ash and others are close, too. Pershie chases the trio to a dead end, and licks its lips on finally get its revenge. Ash raises a stick, ready to fight it. However, it gets attacked by Tsareena, for Mallow, Kiawe and Lana have arrived to fight it. Tsareena steps in, dodging Pershie's attack and kicking it multiple times. Ash, Sophocles and Lillie are amazed, while Tsareena uses Trop Kick, followed with Stomp. Despite being put down, Pershie refuses to give up. To end the fight, Tsareena uses Magical Leaf, which cuts a bit of Pershie's hair, causing it to retreat as a punishment from her. Mallow is amazed, seeing Tsareena is behaving like an adult. Togedemaru reunites with Sophocles, by lying atop of him. Ash and Lillie thank Snowy and Pikachu, for their efforts allowed Kiawe, Lana and Mallow to find them. Ash taps Pikachu's nose, causing the latter to sneeze. While Pikachu does so, he blows Ash, Sophocles and Lillie away, who grow back to their original size. Lana, Ash, Sophocles and Lillie are glad, but Kiawe and Mallow are disturbed that Pikachu's sneezing caused this. Pershie returned to its owner, who is terrified to see the Pokémon badly hurt. Later, the heroes returned to school, enriched by that experience. Faba apologizes for the trouble, for he fixed the problem with Rotom. He activates the machine to target the chair. However, the machine targets Togedemaru instead, causing her to become bigger than the building. Togedemaru starts causing havoc to attack everything, but shrinks back to her original size. Faba considers fortunate that it didn't took long for her to shrink down. The class scold Faba out there is nothing fortunate about that, making him shrink down in humiliation. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Mudsdale (JP), Tsareena (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Sophocles asks who is the guest in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Faba. The other answers are Master fisherman (blue), Professor Burnet (red), and Hala (yellow). *This episode is a reference to the Honey, I Shrunk the Kids! movie series, especially the episode title in US happens to be named after. Gallery Faba came to give presentation to the class SM083 2.png Faba shows his shrinking machine SM083 3.png Faba's machine is not working SM083 4.png Faba screams, as the machine starts to malfunction SM083 5.png The class dodges the beam SM083 6.png Ash, Lillie and Sophocles got shrunk SM083 7.png Faba tries to fix the problem by placing the kids in the capsules SM083 8.png Faba panics, as he does not know what to do SM083 9.png Ash and Lillie ride Pikachu SM083 10.png Rowlet sleeps in mid-air SM083 11.png Faba takes Rotom to help him SM083 12.png Togedemaru saves the little children SM083 13.png Togedemaru encounters some Dedenne SM083 14.png Lillie believes they should get used to being small for the rest of their lives SM083 15.png Sophocles sees his friends are ascending away SM083 16.png Moani is surprised to see Ash and Lillie nearly the same size as her fruit SM083 17.png Sophocles is thrown off balance SM083 18.png Ash and Lillie attempt to evade the oranges SM083 19.png Togedemaru cannot control herself to prevent crushing Ash and his friends SM083 20.png Mallow grabs Togedemaru, seeing her small classmates must be nearby SM083 21.png Tsareena fires Bullet Seed on Pershie's butt SM083 22.png Tsareena attacks Persian to blow it away SM083 23.png Pikachu sneezes on Ash SM083 24.png Ash, Lillie and Sophocles revert back to their original size SM083 25.png Lillie is glad that she can hold Snowy as she used to SM083 26.png Faba's machine enlarged the little Togedemaru }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Naohito Takahashi Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Ueno Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes focusing on Sophocles Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie